Jefferson Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: When Jefferson Black receives his Hogwarts letter, little does he know what to expect from the magical school. With three new friends, they embark on an adventure to take down a plotting professor and save the famed Sorcerer's Stone all in their first year. Along the way, he starts to find clues that may tell him more about the parents he never knew and why he was left alone.
1. Beginnings

**Hello, yes this is another story that was sitting around in my mind. I know most of you are waiting for other story updates, but this one could not be stopped. I just had to try it out. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Norma Meade considered herself a woman that minded her own business. She _never_ partook in the gossip that surrounded the Leaky Caldron on a daily basis, she _never _asked patrons for their stories or anything about them, and she _never_ started gossip herself. However one particular, dreadfully rainy evening she found that, for once, it might prudent to question the nature of people.

It had started out a normal enough evening, the patrons no longer awake at the late hour and Mrs. Meade was busy sweeping out the dust out the door and into the rain. It was pure luck that the rain had slacked a bit and that most muggles could not see the small pub so that she was able to stand at the threshold without worry of getting herself wet or stares from people that might be outside.

As she swept the last of the dirt out, she heard a small sound and looked up to see a small boy of two or three standing in the dim halo of light that came from the street corner lamp, clutching something that resembled a blanket in one small chubby fist, the rest dragging the ground, muddy and damp. The woman blinked for several seconds before she gasped in shock.

"Tom! Tom, get in here!" She called for the inn keeper, not tearing her gaze from the little boy outside. It was too dark out to tell what he really looked like, but only that he was dirty, barefoot, and sopping wet. The old, bald man hobbled from the back of the inn and came to stand next to the maid.

"Wot? Wot is't?"

"There's a child out here all alone." Tom squinted in dark and when a flash of lightning lit up the sky he saw the boy clearly.

"Good 'eavens!" He cried and looked at Norma. "Bring him in, Mrs. Meade. The boy is obviously cold and wet. We can't just leave him there. Poor thing." Norma nodded and gestured to the little boy outside.

"Come on." She called and the boy walked towards her. He stopped and whimpered when the thunder rumbled overhead and Norma knew that just this once she was going to have to step out in the rain. She held her hand out for the boy to take and he handed her what he was holding instead. Mrs. Meade wrinkled her nose at the wet, muddy blanket put it on her arm never the less.

"Here, love." She murmured and held her hand out again. "Let's get you dried off, hm?" The boy took her hand she looked down at him in slight alarm at how cold he was. How long had he been on his own? She led him fully inside and shut the door. A kindly patron offered the nearest seat the fireplace and Norma made the boy stand a moment, going to gather a towel and she wrapped it around the boy's shoulders and sat him down in the comfy armchair. The baby didn't seem to mind that the chair cushions practically swallowed him up and he watched everyone walk around him with large grey eyes, not saying a word only fidgeting so often.

Norma found another towel and came to help dry the boy off and wipe the mud from him. She looked up from his now clean and dry feet to find his cool grey eyes focused on her. She blinked at him. He had the makings of being very handsome when he got older if she were any judge of handsomeness. The baby had inky black hair was short in the back and longer in the front, his bangs covering his forehead and went down in his eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" She asked and he tilted his head to one side, regarding her curiously as if he understood what she said. "Who could have left you all alone?"

"Mama…" The baby whispered so quietly that she almost thought she had missed it. The boy looked suddenly worried. "Blanky." He murmured, lower lip jutted out and trembling. Norma couldn't believe that someone would have left this innocent boy behind.

"It's getting washed." Mrs. Meade stated and then Tom appeared. He smiled a wide toothless grin at Jefferson who blinked at him as the man handed him a small glass.

"Warm milk?" Tom chuckled as the boy sipped at the liquid quickly and greedily. Milk ran down his chin as he eagerly sucked it down.

"Easy now, little fella, you can have more. There's no need to suck it all down so fast. Greedy little tyke." Tom stated tenderly. The boy had already drunk in a matter of seconds though and lay back against the cushions tiredly, his eyes closing as a small hiccup racked his body.

"What do we do with him?" Norma asked Tom and then a quiet cough came behind them. They turned to see a tall older man with half-moon spectacles that sat on a crooked nose and a long silvery hair and beard that flowed well down past his belt. Robes of deep purple covered his body and they scraped the floor as he walked towards them.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore sir." Tom breathed and the man inclined his head.

"Good evening, Tom, though I suppose that good would not exactly describe this evening." At the end of his sentence thunder and lightning choose to boom and flash ominously outside. The two nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can we do for you sir?"

"There has been an accident, I'm afraid." The spectacled man said Norma gasped quietly.

"What sort of accident?"

"Little Jefferson Black is now an orphan." Dumbledore said softly placing a thin, long fingered hand on the baby's head. The baby gave a small squirm under the fingers.

"Blanky." He called tiredly and Mrs. Meade conjured up the now clean blanket. The baby took it happily, snuggling it against his chest, eyes closing again.

"Black?" Norma gasped. "You mean he's…?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravelly, looking down his crooked nose at them through his half-moon spectacles. "The boy is now an orphan. There was an incident with his mother, Aria, just a few hours ago." Dumbledore gazed at them grimly. "They found evidence of a Death Eater in her home."

"I thought the Ministry caught them all." Norma murmured looking down at the small boy who was now looking teary-eyed and tired.

"Mama…" He sobbed, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Norma clicked her tongue in pity.

"Shh, now wee one." She murmured, cradling the baby against her chest. Jefferson snuggled closer, still holding his blanket. "It's all right now."

"Who was it?" Tom asked, quietly and Dumbledore sighed.

"His name was Vincent Scabior. Whether it was him or not that killed Aria Black is unknown. They only know it was he who set fire to the house and ransacked it. It was just luckily that the baby managed to walk away from the house in time." They grew silent a moment.

"What's to be done with him?" Tom asked, breaking the silence. "Ain't he got any more family?"

"I'm afraid that no one knew that Sirius Black had a wife." Dumbledore murmured. "I've already asked about someone to take him in. No one is willing to take a risk and we have yet to contact family that would be interested."

"That's ridiculous." Norma scoffed. "Who could turn down this innocent baby? He's done nothing."

"Ah, but it's not what he is now that matters to them. It's what he could become."

"That is nonsense. With the proper care this boy could be a fine upstanding wizard."

"You have grown fond of him then I take it, Mrs. Meade?" Dumbledore asked and she flushed.

"Well yes….I cannot explain it, but I wish to care for him for whatever amount of time he's here." She looked down at the babe sleeping peacefully against her and she smiled.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said happily. "I'd best be on my way then. I will contact you if we find someone to take the boy in. And if not, then I will let you know that as well."

"Where will he sleep?" Tom asked.

"We can move the spare cot into my room. We don't use it. And if he is to live here then he will stay in the attic. We don't use that either and he'd have all the room he could want." She said in a business-like tone and Tom watched her march away, in shock, with the baby, after saying a brief goodbye to Dumbledore.

"Do you think we are doin' the right thing?" Tom asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Tom. I believe that under this roof, young Jefferson will be much safer than he would where people feared him." Tom nodded and then gestured to the bar.

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

"No thank you, Tom." Dumbledore declined with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have to be going now."

"Of course, of course." Tom walked along with the Professor up to the door. The rain seemed to lessen now and Dumbledore tipped his head to the man behind him.

"Good evening, Tom."

"Good evening, Professor." He murmured and once the wizard had disappeared, he shut the door.

* * *

_1991, Leaky Cauldron in London_

_Eleven years later_

A frail looking woman charged up the stairs, mop and bucket in hand as made her way to the attic of the pub. Norma Meade was not as frail as she seemed and her voice was like a crow's cry, shrill and croaky.

"Get up you lazy thing!" Her shrewd voice echoed through the door and she growled lowly. "You'll be late if you don't get up now!" She waited a moment, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. "Now!"

"OKAY!" A voice hollered back ducking under his many pillows. Though it was slightly muffled a small curse was heard slipping out of the boy's mouth and the woman outside the room scoffed with surprise, tossing her hands in the air. Her mop hit the floor with a thud.

"What a filthy little mouth! You had better learn manners!" She turned on her heels then and marched away, clutching a mop in her hands that she had dropped. "Ungrateful!"

Once the old lady was gone, did a young eleven-year-old boy come out from under his pillows and glance at the door. His stormy grey eyes took in the fact that the dust was still settling from being knocked loose from the ceiling when Norma had knocked and he blinked the dust away.

"I am grateful." The boy muttered. His name was Jefferson Black. He was small for his age, skinny too, but had the looks that promised that he would be handsome when he grew up. The boy yawned and ran a hand through his stuck up inky black hair and rolled out of bed, literally. He had a large fluffy mattress on the floor and his blanket consisted of many blankets all sewn together. Of course he didn't mind it. Jefferson was actually happy that he even had a large blanket. Most children that he knew didn't have one quite like his.

He stood and straightened his baggy dark green shirt and hefted up his too large tan pants. Jefferson stopped at a small wall mirror and tried to fluff his hair before grabbing his shoes. A small animal poked its head from under Jefferson's blanket and the boy turned to smile at the creature.

"Good morning, Bowen." The boy greeted and the ferret came all the way out from under his blanket, revealing his long slinky grey and black body. Two small horns sat on the top of its head almost not visible from far away. The ferret made a small noise and scurried over to the boy, running up his outstretched arm and down his shirt.

Smiling, Jefferson turned and walked out of the door to his room. He jumped at the sight of Norma's cat, Clarence, as he hissed at him and Jefferson rolled his eyes. Bowen looked at the cat, with glittering eyes before settling back inside the boy's shirt, where he felt most at home.

"Well excuse me." He told the cat and he continued to walk down the stairs to the second floor of the pub. Being careful to not wake the patrons that were sleeping there, he tip-toed past the many doors and down to the next level of rooms.

Down in the main lower floor of the Leaky Cauldron was where patrons ate their breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well as have their drinks. When Jefferson went down to the kitchen at the back of the pub, he passed the dining area where everyone was whispering excitedly.

"It was him!"

"He shook my hand!"

"Mine too!"

"It was really him!"

"The boy who lived! He shook my hand twice!"

Jefferson blinked at these whispered sentences, but he didn't comment on them. It seemed that someone famous had just been in there and had just missed him too. Jefferson shrugged to himself. It wasn't as if luck was on his side. He wasn't very lucky about these sorts of things. Mrs. Meade was his caretaker, who seemed more like a baby sitter sometimes.

At that point he suddenly remembered the fact that he was going to get his school supplies today. Jefferson began to imagine what his wand would look like and how wonderful it would be to use it. He was so distracted by these thoughts that he ran into someone and fell back to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Jefferson apologized immediately and looked up from the floor to see a man in a purple robe and turban, his features half concealed by the dim morning light and he was shaking as if frightened. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-not at-at all my d-dear boy. Wasn't you-your fault at-at all."

"Are you sure, you're all right?" Jefferson asked feeling a bit embarrassed at the man's stuttering behavior. "Could I get you something?"

"No-no. I'm q-quite f-fine."

"I really am sorry." He insisted, but the man waved it off shaking and trembling.

"It-it's not a p-problem." The man shuffled away and Jefferson went into the kitchen, his cheeks still slightly red. He hadn't meant to startle that man so badly.

"There you are you lazy thing!" Norma crowed and Jefferson sighed. Norma heard the sigh and decided to ignore it as she took her coat and hat from their respective racks and then slipped her handbag onto her arm.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She scolded turning around to frown disapprovingly at him. Jefferson looked down at his clothing and back up again.

"Well, it's all I've got." He said feeling rather awkward and Norma sighed with a shake of her head.

"You've out grown the others?" She asked and Jefferson nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I um…sort of got stuck in my old shirt yesterday." He stated and she clicked her tongue again.

"Well, it'll have to do until we get you proper clothing." Tom, the innkeeper, came in at that time and saw that Norma was readjusting her hat in the refection of a hanging frying pan. Tom looked her up and down and then at Jefferson with a wink. The boy grinned at him. It was no secret that Tom had special feelings for Mrs. Meade.

"Up early today, ain't we?" He asked and Jefferson nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Got your Hogwarts letter too didja?" He asked and Jefferson reached into his back pocket.

"Yes, sir. Right here." He pulled out the letter and handed it to the innkeeper. Tom took it and looked over it briefly before smiling proudly and handing it back to him.

"You're going to be one fine wizard, Master Black." Jefferson smiled back and Tom went over to Norma. "Did you see him?" He asked excitedly and she cut her eyes at him.

"I did." She replied curtly. "The poor boy was surrounded as soon as he was in sight. The poor thing."

" 'e_ should_ be celebrated Mrs. Meade!"

"Yes, yes, but the boy has probably been out of sight for years. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate the sudden spot light." Tom rolled his eyes and then went back towards the cabinets. Jefferson listened to this talk for a bit, he really wasn't paying much attention though. His mind was back on getting his wand.

"What time will you return?"

"Sometime this afternoon. Just long enough to help the boy find his school robes, his wand, and to get money from Gringotts."

"We get to go to the bank?" The boy asked excitedly, having never been inside the bank before, and Norma sighed irritably.

"Of course, boy."

"Awesome." Jefferson stated and then Norma shooed him towards the door.

"Let's go."

They went out the side door of the kitchen and into the alley at the back of the pub. Norma strode up to the brick wall and lifted her wand from her robe.

"You remember which ones?" She tested him and Jefferson thought a moment.

"Three up, two across three times." He recited and Norma nodded with a smile.

"Very good. Perhaps you'll do better in school." Jefferson took no offense from her words, knowing that she meant that he would be a quick learner. At least that's what he hoped she was getting at. The bricks moved and shifted after she touched the according bricks and the way was opened. Immediately they were hit with the smells from some of the food shops as well as the buzz of large groups of witches and wizards of all shapes, sizes, and ages.

Jefferson had grown up in Diagon Alley and so he didn't seem surprised by the many objects being sold. What did surprise him though, were the many _young_ witches and wizards that walked the cobble-stoned streets. Norma saw him looking at the children with wide curious eyes and smiled a bit. It was the first time that he was out with other boys and girls his age, since most of the visitors in the pub were much older.

"You'll make plenty of friends at school." She commented as she turned towards the large bank which was at the very end of the alley. They passed rows of shops that the boy had only dreamed of going in since he had first gone to Diagon Alley. Though, Jefferson had been brought up in the Leaky Cauldron, he had never really explored Diagon Alley's shops except the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. He was so frequently seen in the store that the owner and he were now good friends and the man had even already put together the books that he would need for school.

"Will they like me?" Jefferson asked, thinking about the children again and Mrs. Meade smiled down at him kindly.

"Of course they will. You just be yourself." She stated and kept walking. Jefferson smiled happily and ran to keep up.

* * *

_Review? _


	2. Gringotts and Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Gringotts and Harry Potter

They approached the large, white pillared building at long last and Jefferson jogged to keep up as Norma started up the long concrete steps. They finally came to the largest bronze doors the boy had ever seen in his life. Norma tutted impatiently as Jefferson ogled the building.

Jefferson couldn't believe it. The place was huge!

"Come along, boy." She called and the eleven-year-old once again jogged to keep up. Jefferson took notice of the small goblin that was clad in red and gold just outside the door and saw him bow to them. Curious, Jefferson tugged on Norma's arm.

"Mrs. Meade?"

"What is it?" She asked in a sigh at being stopped from going in. Jefferson looked at the goblin again and Norma rolled her eyes.

"They all do that, boy." She murmured and Jefferson nodded, though he was very unsure. They entered the building then came upon another set of doors, these were silver, and had an engraving on them.

"**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

**_A treasure that was never yours,_**

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

**_Of finding more than treasure there."_ **Jefferson read aloud, looking curiously at his guardian, but Mrs. Meade only shooed him forward**. **Jefferson held in a gasp of shock as they entered the building. There sitting in long rows of high platform tables and podiums were goblins. Jefferson had seen goblins before but never so many and in one place. The sound of scribing, typing and jingling came from all directions as well as the low and slightly high-pitched voices from the goblin bankers. Jefferson kept close to his guardian, as they walked in the large space between the two long rows of goblins feeling smaller than usual.

They approached the desk at the very end of the room and stood behind a large, and equally as tall, bushy black-haired man. Beside him was an untidy black-haired boy that looked to be around Jefferson's age. The boy turned as they stopped walking and he smiled in greeting at them, showing that he was wearing round glasses that framed his green eyes and were held together by a lot of tape. Nervously Jefferson raised a hand in greeting. The boy smiled warmly and Jefferson smiled back more encouraged.

"Hi, my name's Harry." The boy said and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Jefferson." They shook hands and the large oafish man turned to spot them.

"Makin' friends already, Harry?" The man boomed down at them and Harry nodded. Jefferson grinned up at the large man.

"Hello." He greeted the half-giant with a polite smile and the giant man beamed.

"Hello, yerself." He chuckled loudly. "Names Rubeus Hagrid." He added and Mrs. Meade arched an eyebrow. Hagrid noticed. "Well hello, Mrs. Meade, nice day innit?"

"I suppose." The woman said curtly and Jefferson looked at Harry with an eye roll. Harry snickered quietly. Hagrid coughed a bit, with a small wink at Harry's laughter, and then looked Jefferson up and down.

"What's yer name?"

"Jefferson Black." He told the giant and instantly Hagrid's eyebrows disappeared into his wild, thick black hair.

"Black, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Jefferson answered, puzzled by Hagrid's staring.

"Gettin' yer things fer Hogwarts then?" Hagrid continued and Mrs. Meade interrupted the conversation.

"Mr. Hagrid, if you don't mind," She began giving the oafish man a slight sniff. "I have a busy schedule to keep."

"O' course, meh apologies." Hagrid grumbled and he winked at Harry and Jefferson before turning back around. Harry and Jefferson snickered as Mrs. Meade sniffed again and she murmured under her breath. Hagrid leaned towards the high counter.

"We need ter take some money from Mr. Harry Potter's safe." Hagrid stated and Harry looked at Jefferson wincing a bit at the fact that he might be under scrutiny again. Jefferson only grinned at him and Harry realized that Jefferson had no clue who he was and for that he was slightly glad. He really didn't want more attention. Jefferson looked at Hagrid with interest. He had never seen a half-giant-or a real giant for that matter-before.

"You have his key, sir?" The goblin asked politely and Hagrid shifted a bit.

"Got it here somewhere." He started to dig through his massive pockets and Mrs. Meade huffed in aggravation. Jefferson and Harry grinned at one another.

"She's a real hard case sometimes." Jefferson whispered to Harry. "She means well, but she gets awful impatient." Hagrid pulled dry, dirty dog bones out of his coat and laid them across the counter, crumbs falling every which way. Jefferson snickered as a mouse poked its head from one of the outer pockets and wiggled its nose at the boys and Harry smiled. Mrs. Meade however, shrieked loudly.

"Good lord a mouse!" She cried in a panicked tone and Jefferson snickered again. Harry watched Mrs. Meade shriek and looked back at Jefferson who was starting to sigh. Most of the goblins in the place were staring at her along with a few witches and wizards that were in the building. Jefferson took pity on the old woman and lifted the dormouse from the great coat, turning for the door as he did. He let it run from his hand and down the steps before walking back inside with a large triumphant grin on his face that made Harry snicker. Mrs. Meade dabbed at her forehead with a cloth from her pocket and Harry saw Jefferson silently laugh behind her back.

"What a beastly creature." She said and Hagrid turned back around with wide eyes and a laugh hidden cough. Harry and Jefferson grinned at one another in amusement. To Harry, it seemed that he and Jefferson had known each other already. They got along fine and for once, Harry didn't feel intimidated by someone his own age. In fact, he felt as if Jefferson was going to one of his best friends.

Jefferson mulled over Harry and hoped that the boy was going to be in the same year as he was. Jefferson was already nervous about the train ride and being so far from home. He had never known another life outside the Leaky Cauldron and the possibilities made him eager and nervous at the same time and a friend would help that immensely.

"Got it." The giant commented and the goblin took it from him to exam for just a moment telling him that it was in order. "An' I've also got this letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." He handed it to goblin who nodded. "Top secret." The goblin nodded and then he waved to Mrs. Meade.

"Mrs. Norma Meade?"

"Yes?" The old lady stated in surprise. The goblin handed her a letter. "Mr. Jefferson Black is in your care?"

"Yes." She stated again and the goblin nodded. "The boy has a vault, left under his name by his father."

Mrs. Meade paused. "Pardon?" She asked curiously. Jefferson looked up with wide eyes. If he been drinking something, he would have spit it back out in shock.

"The father's vault is legally his." The goblin continued handling the small bronze key. Jefferson shrugged when Harry looked at him curiously. He didn't understand either. He didn't even know he had a father. Harry watched Jefferson's face go from indifference to confusion in seconds and he realized that the other boy had no clue what was going on. Harry suddenly froze when someone peeked at him from the back of Jefferson's shirt collar. Two tiny glittering amber eyes looked at him and he hesitantly moved back a step.

"I see…Very well." Mrs. Meade said stiffly before muttering under her breath so that only Hagrid could hear. Hagrid grunted in response, agreeing with her and Mrs. Meade took the offered key.

"Now if both parties will follow Griphook, he'll take you to the vaults."

"Guess our vaults are close by." Jefferson said to Harry and frowned when the boy didn't answer. "What's wrong?" Harry pointed.

"There's um, something in your shirt." Jefferson laughed which made Harry a bit confused and Jefferson reached a hand back towards his shoulder and a head popped out of the boy's shirt. Jefferson's fingers reached to pet the ferret's head, showing Harry that the small creature had two tiny horns.

"Oh that's just my ferret. Harry meet Bowen. Bowen, this is Harry he's a friend."

"Hello." Harry greeted and let the ferret sniff his fingers. Bowen licked his fingers after a moment, decided that he liked Harry, and then dove back into Jefferson's shirt.

"Doesn't that tickle?" Harry asked and Jefferson smiled.

"A little," He shrugged. "But I'm used to it by now. I've had him since my birthday last month." He said and they walked behind their adult guides. Mrs. Meade and Hagrid walked side by side, listening to Harry and Jefferson become well acquainted. Though Mrs. Meade did not like that ferret one bit and sighed irritably when she saw it.

"It's, err, good ter see 'arry havin' a friend." Hagrid murmured and Mrs. Meade's face softened.

"I suppose he hasn't had many."

"No." Hagrid stated before casting a look at Jefferson. "Does he know who his father is?"

"No." Mrs. Meade admitted.

"Aye, but the mother never…"

"Dumbledore says that the mother was found dead and that the baby had wondered off. I found him outside all alone in the rain the poor thing. He has no idea about his past and I'd like to keep it that way…at least for a good while."

"I wouldn't worry 'bout little Jefferon Mrs. Meade. He looks like 'em, but he doesn't act like 'em. Might be a good thing he doesn't know yet."

"I only wish the boy had a better role model than that-_that _man. I have tried to teach him the right way to do things, but he can be so stubborn and I'm afraid he might take up bad habits once he learns who that his family were dark wizards." She kept her voice low, eyes darting to see if either boy were listening. They weren't.

"He's a boy. 'Course he is stubborn." Hagrid looked back at Jefferson again and shook his head. "Don' give it another thought Mrs. Meade. I don' think he'll turn out like any of them Blacks." Norma didn't comment, but she did smile a bit at that. The boys did not hear the conversation the adults were having. They were too busy talking among themselves.

"Did you really get on the roof?" Jefferson asked and Harry nodded. He had just finished telling how he had gotten away from Dudley at school. "Wow… When my powers started showing, I accidently electrocuted the cat." Harry laughed aloud and Jefferson shrugged.

"The cat was okay, so no real harm was done. And then there was the time that I made the patron's drinks fly up in their faces. Needless to say, it wasn't a good start." Harry smiled and decided that he liked Jefferson. The boy was sometimes brash, but he seemed much better than his cousin Dudley and his gang of 'Harry Beaters'.

"So you live in the attic of the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked and Jefferson nodded.

"Yeah. It's not so bad and you meet a lot of different people. Plus I got a room to myself."

"I live with my aunt and uncle. Hagrid calls them 'muggles'."

"Oh," Jefferson looked at Harry with interest. "I've always wondered what it was like to live without magic."

"Awful." Harry answered and Jefferson didn't pry. He could tell that Harry was not willing to say more. Harry was glad that Jefferson had not asked more, they were just beginning to be friends there was no need to scare him off or make Jefferson pity him, although Harry could tell that Jefferson was being just as guarded with his answers when Harry asked questions about Jefferson's life.

They passed their goblin guide, Griphook, who was holding a wide door open for them and they walked into a cave like entrance. Torches lined the walls casting orange glows about the floor and the stone hall glistened. On the floor were iron railroad tracks and Harry and Jefferson looked down at the small incline. Griphook whistled and a large cart came barreling towards them. It came to stop abruptly right where they were standing and the adults told the kids to get on after the goblin. Hagrid and Norma squeezed into the back and Mrs. Meade seemed very irked, her bag clutched against her chest, but she never spoke out.

They took off with a lurch and down the passage they went. Winding, twisting, and spiraling they went every which way and in every direction possible. Jefferson whooped and hollered in excitement winding whipping his face and tears coming to his eyes. Harry smiled at Jefferson's enthusiasm, but refrained from shouting out like his companion afraid his voice would be lost the wind. A burst of fire had both boys turning in their seats.

"Wow!" Jefferson turned to Harry who also looked excited. "Was that a dragon? Boy, wish I could see one!" Harry agreed and they turned back to see a large underground lake with odd stalagmites and stalactites jutting up from the ground and ceiling. Harry asked Hagrid what the difference was between the two, and the large man replied that stalagmites had an 'm' in it much to Jefferson's amusement. He then told Harry not to ask any more questions because he was going to be sick and both boys saw how green the man was turning. Mrs. Meade tried not to look too offended and eyed him warily.

"Stalagmites come up from the floor and stalactites come down from the roof of the cave." Jefferson rattled off and when Harry gave him a wide-eyed look he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I've read about them. I get bored at home." He said nervously, but Harry only smiled. They finally came to a jerky stop and Harry and Hagrid got off. Griphook opened the vault while Hagrid leaned against the wall for support and to keep from spilling his guts out.

A hiss came from the wall and Jefferson watched with fascination as the door swung open revealing large piles of wizard money. Hagrid told Harry it was all his and the boy went inside looking happier than Jefferson could have ever imagined someone could look. As Hagrid helped him gather money, Griphook indicated another door a little ways from Harry's own.

"Go on." The Goblin stated and Jefferson paused unsurely at the doorway.

"This-this is mine?" He asked in awe. "All of it?"

"Yes, boy." Mrs. Meade with a roll of her eyes and then she saw what was inside the chamber. Piles of galleons, sickles, knuts filled the entire room, much like Harry's own, but this one also held odds and ends of strange objects that Jefferson wasn't positive he knew what they were.

"Well don't just stand there! Go on!" She huffed shooing at Jefferson. The boy went inside and started loading up money with a slight sigh. Mrs. Meade eventually came to his rescue when he seemed to have trouble knowing now much to get. Once that was done, they all five loaded up into the mine cart again, shooting along until Hagrid made his stop.

Out of curiosity both boys turned to watch as Hagrid stepped into a seemingly empty room. He came out with a small wrapped package and nothing else. Harry sent Jefferson a curious look to which he responded by shrugging. Hagrid climbed back into the seat and the goblin nodded once to make sure all were onboard before he pulled the leaver sending them spiraling back up the tunnels.

* * *

_Review? _


End file.
